Hero of Tatooine
The following guide details the paths you must take in order to complete the "Hero of Taooine" quests. The reward for this long and sometimes arduous set of missions is a ring that will restore you from death once every twenty-four hours. Level: 40 XP: 23530 Quest Combat Rewards: *Mark of Altruism *Badge: ...bears the Mark of Altruism. *Mark of Honor *Badge: ...bears the Mark of Honor *Mark of Courage *Badge: ...bears the Mark of Courage *Mark of Intellect *Badge: ...bears the Mark of Intellect *Mark of Hero (ring) *Badge: ...bears the Mark of the Hero Note: This quest will show up in your Journal after Publish 4 of the NGE. The Altruism, Intellect, and Honor portions may be done as a group but ALL members must end each conversation at the same time. The Hermit If you want to start these series of quests, you must first talk to the hermit /way 10 -215 located inside the Squill Cave on Tatooine. The Hermit talks about how we live in some dark times with the Empire ruling the galaxy. Take a stand After he talks for a bit, you have two responses. One makes you stand up for the Empire, the other has you agree with the old man. If you support the Empire (not faction wise), your conversation ends. If you agree with him, the Hermit talks about how the world is in need of heroes to bring light to a darkened time. He says that if you're going to be a true hero you must bear the marks of intellect, courage, honor, and altruism. Before you go out looking for these marks, though, he has a small request for you. Hermit: Good. First, a small task for you to prove yourself worthy of my challenge.. Within the depths of this cave, there lies an item which has been stolen from my home by the vile creatures that live here. I need to continue my studies. It is the skull of a squill. Fint is, return to me, and will present to you the ways in which you can become the Hero of Tatooine. PC: I will do this for you. The Squill Skull Skull]] The skull you seek is located back close to the entrance of the cave at 9, -126. (found skull @ /way 5 -150) Collect the skull and then return to the Hermit. Delivering the Skull Hermit: I see that you have returned, my child. What do you seek? PC: I have the skull you are looking for. Hermit: Excellent. You have proven yourself as worthy of my challenges. In order to deserve the Mark of the Hero, you must undergo four different tasks and gain the Marks of Courage, Honor, Intellect, and Altrusim. Which task and mark would you like to learn about? PC: I would like to learn about... Hermit: To attain the Mark of Altruism, you must selflessly help a soul in need. Somewhere, in the harsh desert heat, a farmer desperately cried out...in need of a hero. PC: Thank you. Hermit: Somewhere on this desery planet, strife between ranchers and pirates rages on. Seek them out, choose the correct path, and the Mark of Honor shall be bestowed upon you. PC: Thank you. Hermit: You will gain the Mark of Courage by defeating a ferocious beast bent on terrorizing the world. Speak with the people of the cities of Tatooine. Perhaps they know of such a beast. PC: Thank you. Hermit: In order to attain the Mark of Intellect, you must find one in need of your wisdom. Perhaps a bounty hunter needs assistance...or a puzzle needs to be solved somewhere in the galaxy. I beseech you to keep an eye out while traveling to the cities of Tatooine. You'll find what you are looking for there. PC: Thank you. Hermit: Go then. Seek the tasks which I have described for you. Return to me when you have completed them. Only then will you become the Hero of Tatooine. Notes: If your inventory is full when you finish any of the quests, you will have to talk to the hermit in the Squill Cave to get your Mark. The Mark of Altruism The Hermit tells you about a farmer in the desert who is in need of a hero. The farmer is actually a "moisture farmer". The moisture farmer usually spawns around the waypoint of 7020, 2422 (/way 7020 2422) - East from Mos Taike and South from Krayt Graveyard. The farmer will only give the quest to one player per spawn, and the respawn timer is about 3 hours & 15 minutes. Subsequent attempts for the same spawn only receive a reply of "Thank you, someone else has offered to help". The Farmer despawns shortly after the first PC talks with him. The first PC who speaks with the Moisture Farmer can successfully complete the quest while grouped but no one else in the group will receive waypoints, updates or credit for completion. Moisture Farmer: Please, oh please. You've got to help me! I'm desperate! PC: Slow down. What's the matter? Moisture Farmer: It's my wife and daughter, they're gone! I was out checking the moisture crop and when I got back to the house I found a note saying they'd been kidnapped! They're being held for ranson! PC: That's terrible! Moisture Farmer: Don't you think I know that? My family has been kidnapped! The only two things in my life that I hold dear! Of course it's terrible! PC: Calm down. Do you know who took your family? Moisture Farmer: I don't know for sure. There was a name scribbled at the bottom of the note that was left. It said, 'Sennex'. But I don't know what that means. I don't know anyone named Sennex. PC: Do you know where your family was taken? Moisture Farmer: No, I don't. There were lots of tracks leading away from our house heading this way though. I think there might be a cave or something in this direction. They might be holed up in there. PC: What can I do to help? Moisture Farmer: Well, I don't have the money to pay the ransom, and if I don't pay, they said they would sell my wife and daughter into slavery. So I'm on my way to try and rescue them myself, although I don't think that I'll be able to put up a good fight. PC: I will go rescue your family for you. Moisture Farmer: Are you sure? I appreciate your selflessness, but it will probably be very dangerous. Though I agree that you are probably better equipped to go than I. PC: Yes. I will go save your wife and daughter. Moisture Farmer: Thank you so very much. You have my sincerest gratitude. But do be careful, for my family's sake. Here, I'll transmit a location to your datapad. I think that the brutes that did this might be holed up in a cave there. The waypoint that the moisture farmer gives you is close to a cave (6555, -1311) filled with CL 15-21 NPC's and beetles. Once you get into the cave, take a right and follow the path to the end to find "an old crate" (aquire the explosives by using the "~" menu and selecting "search"). Once you have the explosives, then head the opposite direction until you get to the skeleton of a Krayt Dragon. You will be able to see the moisture farmer's wife and daughter, but the path to them is blocked by a large and small boulder. The small boulder will have the name of "a rocky crevice", and if you use the "~" menu, it will give you the option to open it. Place the explosives that you aquired inside, and back up. In a few seconds, the boulders will explode, allowing you to talk to the moisture farmer's wife. A Farmer's Wife: Who are you? Another one of those filthy pirates? Get away from me... PC: I'm no pirate. I'm here to rescue you. A Farmer's Wife: Really? Oh I knew that someone would come to save us! What would you like us to do? PC: Follow me. I'll lead you out of here. A Farmer's Wife: Ok. We'll be right behind you. With the farmer's wife and daughter following, walk (by holding shift) to the entrance of the cave. You have to make sure not to get too far ahead of them, otherwise, they will head back to their original spot, and you will have to restart the escort. Once you get out of the cave, you will receive the badge, and the farmer's wife speaks to you again. A Farmer's Wife: Thank you so much for helping us. We'll go straight home from here, I promise! Notes: :If somehow your quest gets bugged in the cave for whatever reason (someone grabs your explosives, cant blow up rock wall, wife wont talk to you, ect) there is a very easy way to fix it: have EVERY player (not NPC) leave the cave (even if your not in the same group). This will work as long as you haven't failed to get the wife and child out of the cave. Once everyone is out, the rock wall, the crate, and the wife and kid will despawn. The next time you enter the cave, everything should spawn again. :Even if you manage to find the cave, without talking to the moisture farmer first, the crate, wife, and child will either not spawn, or will not respond to you. Note: This part can be taken by more than one if all responses are coordinated in a group. Once the quest responses are done the farmer will dissappear. The Mark of Intellect The Hermit tells you about a bounty hunter in need of help. In order to start this quest, you must first locate the bounty hunter Tearfin. She spawns inside the following cities on Tatooine: * Anchorhead, 58 -5373 * Mos Eisley, 3483 -4644 * Bestine, -1364 -3641 * Mos Entha, 1544 3123 * Mos Taike, 3795 2388 * Mos Espa, -2892 2200 This spawn consists of a bounty hunter surrounded by five "smugglers" and one "smuggler captain." The bounty hunter tells you that one of the smugglers is her bounty target, but she is not sure which smuggler it is. It is your job to question them and find out who is the bounty hunter's mark. This exercise is a pure logic game; try and figure it out before reading on for the answer. When looking for the bounty bunter's mark, ask each smuggler "What do you know about the other smugglers?." The bounty hunter's mark will say one of the these three things: * "Don't trust XXX and XXX, both of them are lying." * "I overheard XXX and XXX talking earlier. They are both liars, don't trust either of them." * "I know that XXX and XXX are both liars. Don't listen to a word they say." Note: This part of the quest can be done by multiple people at the same time if the responses are coordinated in a group. Meaning everyone must respond which smuggler is the one and point them out at the same time. Once pointed out the spawn dissapears. The Mark of Courage You will find the beast the Hermit told you about west of Mos Espa at -5824, 1500 there is also a lesser-known spawn area at -5735 2008. It is called "A Wild Bladeback Boar" and is CL 40. There are Desert Razorbacks that also spawn in the area, but the boar spawns once every hour. When you kill the boar, you will receive a message that you spot something "glittering" on the corpse. Loot the creature to receive both the Mark of Courage and Badge. The Mark of Honor The pirate leader can be at the bottom of a bunker that spawns close to Mos Eisley at 5672, -5736. The bunker has both CL 30 pirates inside and outside. The Pirate Leader is CL 34 Elite, and may spawn once every 30 minutes to 1 hour. In his place, 1 of theNPCs with the names "A Pirate Deck Hand" (CL 31), or "A Pirate First Mate" (CL 33), or "A Pirate Plunderer" (CL 33) will spawn every 3-5 minutes till The Pirate Leader spawns. These are not the NPC you are looking for, so feel free to kill them. Once the Pirate Leader spawns, attack him and get his health down to about 1/3. He should stop fighting and want to talk. Use the radial menu ("~" key) to be safe and converse with him. The Pirate Leader is known for glitching, but don't give up hope if you have trouble. If he doesn't stop attacking you and you are forced to kill him, wait for him to respawn. When you attack him next, make sure not to have any special effects active. Try and hit him only with standard attacks, and stop attacking as soon as he speaks. Pirate Leader: Whoa! Hold on! I give up! Whew... you're pretty tough, my friend. In fact... you'd be the perfect person to help us in our little dilemma we've been facing. Right boys? Are you interested in a little task we have for you? PC: First, what's the task? Pirate Leader: Little skeptical, eh? I guess I don't blame you. After all, we are pirates! Har, Har! Oh--the task, right. Some of our boys were looting a rancher's house when he walked in. He and his wife are holding our boys captive. We want you to go and help them escape. Well, what do you think? PC: I guess I'll help you out. Pirate Leader: You just made an old pirate happy. The location of the house is near Mos Eisley...mostly. I marked it on your map. Be careful. Them ranchers aren't the nicest people in the galaxy. But then again, neither are we! HA HA! Now, scram! The location the Pirate Leader sends you to is about 1200m away. Head into the house and text will pop up on your screen. :You enter what seems to be a rancher's house. It appears to be sensibly decorated and pleasant and the aroma of freshly baked goods greets you. In the distance, you can hear faint, but frantic, murmuring. You should investigate. In the house is the Rancher's Wife, talk with her. Rancher's Wife: Who are you?! More of those thugs? I'll lock you up like I did the rest of your friends! Get out!! PC: Hold on! I'm not a thug of a pirate at all. Rancher's Wife: Really? Wait a second. I guess you don't look like a pirate or thug. I'm sorry. I'm so riled up I can hardly think straight. Look, I could use your help with this. My husband has left to contact the authorities. I need to go calm down or I may do something drastic. Please, go down the stairs and keep an eye on those thugs for me. It would really help me out. PC: I'll go keep an eye on them. Rancher's Wife: Thank you so much! There's an intercom outside the room in which I've locked them up. They may try to coerce you into helping them. Just ignore them. I need to relax for a minute... Head downstairs of the house and right before you enter the first room, there will be a intercom. Do not enter the room, just use the intercom. Intercom: Hey! Is anyone out there? Who's that!. PC: I'm here to watch over you. Intercom: Who sent you? That wife?! She's no good. She tricked us and is starving us in here! C'mon. Help us out of here. We can't do it alone. Our means of escape will cause too much ruckuss and she'll catch us again! Go distract her and we'll do our thing. PC: Stay quiet in there! I'll do no such thing. Intercom: Blast it! We're going to be stuck in here! Don't tell her our plans! We'll be finished! You need to head back upstairs to tell the Rancher's Wife about the pirates' plans. If you try to distract her, you will not get the Mark of Honor. Rancher's Wife: How are they? Are they behaving? Thank you for helping me. I completely appreciate this. PC: They're planning to break out as we speak! Rancher's Wife: I can't believe this! I am awed by your honor. Thank you very much for helping us! Oh, here comes my husband now! They're going to take those nasty thugs away! Here, you really deserve this. I hope it will do you well. The Rancher's Wife gives you the Mark of Honor. You can leave at this point, or you can stick around and watch Imperial troops take away the pirates. The Return of the Hermit Hermit: I see you have returned, my child. What do you seek? PC: I have returned from my journeys, my friend. Hermit: I see you bear the Marks of Courage, Honor, Intellect and Altruism! Can it be? Have I found the one I have sought for so long? PC: Yes, I am the hero you seek. Hermit: You have done great things in the name of the light. I am honored to be in your presence. Take my Mark of The Hero and let it remind you of your cause. Do not forget why you fight. Good luck, young warrior. PC: Category:Tatooine Category:Tatooine Quests Category:Guides